


On a Wicked  Night

by DaveighMustaine



Category: Danzig (Band), In This Moment (Band), The Misfits (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Estrangement, F/M, Feelings Realization, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Regret, Self-Reflection, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Intervention, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine
Summary: Following a fight with his girlfriend, Glenn is visited by three spirits to reflect on his crumbling relationship and help him see the error of his ways. Loosely inspired by A Christmas Carol.
Relationships: Glenn Danzig/Maria Brink
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate timeline. This was originally intended to by a Christmas story, but my head was in the right place to write at the time. I still want to write it. It's inspired by A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens.
> 
> Glenn Danzig as himself
> 
> Maria Brink as herself
> 
> Marilyn Monroe as the spirit of the past
> 
> Jim Morrison as the spirit of the present
> 
> Elvis Presley as the spirit of the future

Glenn sat alone in the attic of his home where he had created an office space for himself so he could be alone while he worked. He was sitting at an antique desk that he had painted black that was pushed up against the window. Snow was built up on the sill as flakes fell gently from the sky as he drew. Occasionally he would look out the window as he would take a break to flex the cramping muscles in his hand, think, or look for inspiration. He had always wanted to create a graphic novel of his own, and every detail needed to be perfect. It was his vision that he needed to come to life on the pages before him, and just as he approached song writing, it was all to be his own. He needed full concentration as he worked.

Glenn felt his jaw clench as he heard the creak of the door and foot step pad up the step of the attic. What did he have to do to be undisturbed? He had made it clear time and time again when he was up in the attic he was working. It was time for to for him to have to himself so he could focus on his work. No exceptions.

None.

But he turned and there she was, her mane of blond curls hung loose as she gave him a warm smile as she approached him wearing a soft pink robe that brought out a softer side to her despite her many visible tattoos.

“I thought you might be cold,” Maria cooed, her voice soft yet raspy at the same time, “So I brought you a blanket at some tea.”

Glenn let out a grunt of acknowledgement as her turned back to his desk in an attempt to hide his annoyance from her. Deep down he knew she meant well, but he really didn’t want to be disturbed. He hunched over his drawing, grabbing his ink pen back up.

He felt as she set soft fabric of the blanket around his shoulders. She then leaned over and set the steaming mug of tea up at the top corner of the desk, carefully avoiding his papers. She then wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes to avoid rolling them, once again trying to hide his annoyance for her sake.

“What are you working on?” She then hummed as she leaned forward, still hugging him from behind to see his drawing in progress, a voluptuous demoness with batwings. “Ooooh, she’s hot. I wonder if I could make some wings like that.” She then nudged his raven hair to the side with her nose and kissed his earlobe, “Would you like that?”

“Maria,” Glenn sighed out, “C’mon, I’m try to work.”

She then kissed him again on his neck just below his ear, “Sorry, I just thought maybe I could help you,” She murmured and kissed him again, “Maybe give you a little inspiration...”

“Fuck,” Glenn snarled jerking away. Maria recoiled, startled by his response. Glenn turned to her in his seat, no longer able to hide his annoyance, “Fuck, stop it, alright? I don’t need inspiration, I just need you to leave me alone for a while.”

Her eyes were wide at his outburst, tears began to brim them, but she blinked them away, “But...you’ve been up here for hours...for days. We’re snowed in and I thought...”

“You thought what?” Glenn snapped, still sitting in his chair, looking at her expectantly.

Maria inhaled a shaky breath before she continued, “I thought you might want to spend some time together. We’re both home from tour and we’ve barely spent five minutes together, besides in bed, and even then...you don’t seem so interested in me anymore.”

“Do we really have to do this right now?” Glenn asked with a roll of his eyes. He just wanted to get back to work.

She then took a breath as she began to turn. Relieved the fight seemed to be over, Glenn began to turn back around in his seat, but her voice broke again.

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What?” Glenn asked whirling around again, a sneer of disbelief on his face as he looked at her.

Her arms were folded across his chest as she glared back at him, “You heard me.”

“No,” Glenn sighed out, before he stood up from his chair and strode up to her, crossing his arms, “No, I’m not fucking cheating on you. Look, I really don’t need this right now. I thought we had an understanding when I asked you to move in. I need my space to create. You said you did too, that’s why we worked so well together.”

“It’s one thing to need space, but another to completely ignore the person you...” Her voice trailed off as a crease formed between her brows, and he could see once again tears threatening to form, but she stubbornly blinked them away.

“The person you what?” Glenn asked impatiently.

“The person you’re with,” Maria sighed, “It’s like we’re in two separate worlds living two separate lives. Honestly, a lot of the time I feel like you don’t want me around. Like, you regret asking me to move in.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe you’re right,” The words fell from his lips without thought and he immediately regretted them. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was from shock at himself, or maybe it was a combination of the two, but he couldn’t bring himself to take them back.

Maria just stared at him, her jaw dropped as her eyes searched his. The tension in the air was thick and for a moment time seemed to stop as they stared at each other in silence.

 _‘Fuck. Say something,’_ Glenn’s mind raced, but he couldn’t get words to form or his mouth to move, he just stared back at her horrified expression.

“Well then,” Maria then said, her voice shaking as she gave a nod, avoiding eye contact with him before completely turning away from him and walking back towards the stairs, “Consider me gone.”

Glenn found his voice and sighed out, “Maria.”

She didn’t turn around and padded back down the steps. A moment later he heard the door close behind her.

Glenn let out a frustrated sigh as he turned back to his desk and lumbered back to his chair, plopping down in it. He rested his elbows on the painted black wood and covered his face with his hands, letting out a sigh of frustration, before dropping his hands to his desk.

He sat for a moment as he stared at the falling snow out the window. It was coming down harder than before.

“Fuck, she knows I didn’t mean it,” Glenn grumbled to himself before he picked up his pen and looked back down at his drawing and started to work again, scratching his pen against the parchment.

A short while later Glenn had found his rhythm with his drawing again when he heard the house rumble. He felt the vibration beneath him at the familiar sound of the garage opening. He set his pen down as he looked curiously out the window, but he couldn’t quite see the driveway from his view.

“What the fuck is she doing?” Glenn asked himself, “There’s no way she’s actually gonna go anywhere in this weather.”

Glenn stood from his seat and ambled down the stairs of the attic. He opened the door and stuck his head out into the hallway before emerging entirely from behind the door.

“Maria?” Glenn called as he walked down the hall. He poked his head into the den before walking straight to the master bedroom they shared, “Maria?”

Glenn entered the room and looked around then felt a pang of alarm in his stomach. Her dresser drawers were all pulled open. He walked up to them and looked and saw they were empty. He then turned and strode to the walk in closet. He pulled the string of the light as he stepped inside only to see her half empty, along with her suitcases.

“Shit,” Glenn hissed before he darted back out of the closet and sped toward the kitchen where the door leading to the garage was.

 _‘She’s faking. She’s not really leaving. She’s just doing this to teach my stupid ass a lesson,’_ Glenn thought to himself as he turned the knob and wrenched open the door. He felt another jolt of alarm in his stomach as he stared into the garage. Half of it was empty...the half that usually housed her car. The garage door remained open and he could see the snow falling from the sky, filling up the fresh tire tracks in the otherwise snow-covered driveway.

What the fuck had he done?


	2. The Past

Glenn grunted as he rolled over, kicking the dark grey sheets that fitted his king sized bed. He rolled his head over and looked at the empty space next to him. A mere twenty-four hours prior that space had been occupied by Maria. He strained his eyes in the dark as he thought to himself about the night before. He had come to bed around three o’clock in the morning having worked on his graphic novel into the wee hours of the morning, tiptoeing so as not to wake her. He had long ago memorized the floor boards and which ones creaked, so it was easy for him. He crawled into bed and rolled onto his side, his back facing hers.

Back to back. Had they always slept back to back?

Glenn frowned to himself. No, it hadn’t always been that way. But when had things changed between them? He tried to think. Sometime after she moved in he guessed. Maybe...maybe after she had moved in he started to slide on things, started taking her for granted. Maybe he had stopped putting so much effort into their relationship.

And now she was gone.

He had called every hotel in the phonebook within a ten mile radius trying to track her down. She still had some family up in Schenectady, New York but there was no way she was going to make that drive in the middle of a blizzard, so he figured she was either staying in a hotel or with a friend. But, despite his efforts he couldn’t find her. He tried to push thoughts out of his mind; dark thoughts that creeped up on him every time he shut his eyes to tried and sleep. A pain of panic threatened to tear at his chest as he thought to himself...

No. Nothing bad could’ve happened to her. She was just teaching him a lesson. She’d be back tomorrow.

“She’ll be back,” Glenn grunted to him as he turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. Shadows cast across the white canvas as Glenn lay there, looking for patterns as he tried to distract himself from the feeling of dread and uncertainty. Eventually, he found his eyelids grow heavy and he dozed off into a shallow, restless slumber.

Glenn startled awake, sitting up on his elbows. Something had alarmed him but he couldn’t figure out what it was he glanced around the darkness that filled the master bedroom. It was like a cool gust of wind whispered past him. He then turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand. He guessed he must’ve been asleep for about forty-five minutes at best. He let out a sigh as he leaned back onto his pillow. He turned his head to the space next to him in bed.

The space that was now occupied.

Glenn felt the corners of his lips turn up in a relieved smile as he saw a head of blonde hair poking out from beneath the blanket. She was back. She couldn’t stay away.

Glenn turned onto his side as he looked at the back of her head.

Funny how her hair looked so much shorter, but he guess it just must’ve been the way she was laying. He reached over and ran his hand along her arm that was covered in blanket. He heard a giggle and he smiled.

“Hey, babe, you asleep?” Glenn asked.

“Not at all, Glenny darling,” A soft, whispery voice responded. A voice he was very familiar with, but didn’t belong to Maria. The owner turned and looked at him and he stared in the dark for a moment before he sat up and reached over to his night stand, clicking on the lamp. He turned to look again only to see Marilyn Monroe lying in bed next to him.

Glenn stared at her, his jaw ajar. She smiled that trademark smile of hers, blonde curls tussled about as her eyes were half lidded and she gave him a wave with her delicate fingers.

“I’m dreaming,” Glenn stated staring at her in disbelief, “I’ve got to be dreaming. I’ve had dreams like this before but...they’ve never felt this real.”

“Well,” She breathed as she sat up, allowing the blanket to fall, revealing the top of her infamous white halter dress from _The Seven Year Itch_ , “It’s kind of a dream, but again not exactly.”

Glenn furrowed his brow as he watched her intently, “I don’t understand.”

“Glenny darling, I’m afraid you have lost your way. So tonight, you will be visited by three spirits to help you,” Marilyn held up three fingers for emphasis, “One to help you explore your past, one your present, and one your future. I’m here to take a peek at your past.”

“My past,” Glenn repeated watching her uncertainly.

“Yes,” Marilyn said before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, her white skirt billowing down and she strolled around to his side of the bed, her heels gently clicking against the hardwood floor. She stood before him, “Won’t you show me, Glenny?"

Glenn then swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood before her, wearing just his boxers and a black muscle shirt, “Uh...sure. But, how?”

“Thank you, ever so!” Marilyn breathed as she excitedly looped her arm through Glenn’s, resting her hand on his bicep, failing to answer his question.

Glenn and no idea what was going on, but he followed her lead as they took a few steps forward in his bedroom and suddenly the walls began to spin. A gust of air blew through their hair and he felt his stomach flip as if he was about to be sick. It was like an amusement park ride from hell. He wanted to shout out but he couldn’t find his voice when suddenly everything came to a halt.

Glenn was clutching his stomach feeling as if he were about to hurl and he looked at Marilyn, but nothing seemed to faze her as she began to walk about, glancing at their surroundings, “Oooh, where’d you take us, Glenny?”

“Huh?” Glenn asked, perplexed. She was the one who took them somewhere, wasn’t she? What was she talking about? He then glanced around when suddenly his surroundings hit him like a ton of bricks. It was his parents’ house, but it was decorated the way it was in the late seventies, right around the time he started the Misfits, “How...how’d we end up here? Back in time?”

“I told you, I’m here to take a peek at your past,” Marilyn explained as she was looking at pictures that were stuck to the refrigerator, “What’s significant about this time in your life?”

“Uh, well, I was starting my first big band,” Glenn said with a shrug, “I named it after your movie.”

“Oh? Which one?” Marilyn asked with a smile.

“The Misfits,” Glenn responded

The smile on her face faded slightly but she gave him a nod, “Oh, that one. Yes, that...wasn’t a very happy time for me. But, if you liked the film then I’m glad.”

Glenn sighed with a shake of his head, “You...you deserved so much better than what you got. You deserved a real man who appreciated you.”

Marilyn smiled, “That was part of it, but not all of it. I was unhappy for many reasons. I wanted everything but didn’t know how to have it all...a career, love, children... But, this isn’t about my past, it’s about yours. So where would you be right now?”

“Well, if not band practice then...maybe in the basement working on the Fiend Club newsletter,” Glenn glanced at the old, familiar door in the kitchen that would lead down to the basement. 

Marilyn gave him a smile, encouraging him to lead the way. Glenn gave a nod before he reached for the door knob, turning it and pulling the door open. He then gestured for her to head down first. He followed the blonde beauty into the darkness of the basement. As they descended down the steps the sounds of a rough edit of _TV Casualty_ climbed up the stairs to meet them. Once they reached the bottom of the steps Glenn and Marilyn turned and their eyes met a younger version of Glenn, hunched over a table, working feverishly as he pasted pictures to a piece of paper. The table was pushed up against a wall where a collage of Marilyn photographs hung. At the side of the table was a boombox blasting demos of music Glenn had been putting together. Across the basement an old TV played. On the screen was one of Marilyn’s movies, _Don’t Bother to Knock_.

Marilyn turned to him and gave him a wink. Glenn smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I’m a bit of a fan.”

“Thank you ever so,” Marilyn smiled at Glenn before she turned and walked up to his younger form. She leaned over his shoulder to look at what he was working on. Younger Glenn remained undisturbed.

“That’s...I’m thinking the first edition of the Fiend Club fan letter,” Glenn explained walking up to his younger self. His black hair hung in his face. Short in the back and long in the front...his devilock. The hairstyle was Jerry’s idea...probably the only good thing he had brought to the table creatively during his tenure with the Misfits as far as Glenn was concerned.

“So...what’s significant about this time?” Marilyn asked, folding her arms behind her back and turning to Glenn.

Glenn watched himself and gave a shrug, “I...uh. I don’t really know. I guess...I guess I’ve always thrown myself into my work. I still do it like this. The difference was I was on my own really. Didn’t have a girlfriend or anyone else to really worry about or help me. But...”

“Yes?” Marilyn asked, encouraging him to continue.

“I guess, around this time girls were sort of elusive to me. It never really happened and I always did kinda want somebody. But, you know, someone special. I guess I was kinda looking for a girl like you but then thought maybe I had set the bar too high. There was only one Marilyn, after all.”

Marilyn gave him a smile, before looking at his younger self, “You work so hard, Glenny darling. Don’t forget to live.”

Glenn gave her a chuckle. If only his younger self could have heard her words. She then walked up to him, looped her arm through his again and whispered, “Shall we continue?”

Before he knew if the walls were spinning and his stomaching was flipping. He swallowed a groan as everything came to a halt.

“Is that going to happen every time?” Glenn groaned, blinking his eyes and holding his stomach.

Marilyn gave him a giggle before turning. Glenn then noticed they were outside. It was a festival from a year and a half ago. Glenn was sitting in a chair next to another man who was asking him question. Glenn let out a snort of a laughed as he saw how he didn’t even attempt to hide his annoyance at the person interviewing him.

“Oh, this,” Glenn said, “I remember this guy. This was like the worst interview of my life. He had no idea what he was talking about.” Glenn walked up closer and squatted down, watching amused. Marilyn came up next to him and squatted down too. Glenn turned to her, “He kept asking me if I liked Sinead O’Conner. Fuck no! She was the most insincere artist there!”

“Hmmm,” Marilyn hummed as she watched Glenn getting increasingly annoyed, “So, what’s significant about this moment?”

“Well,” Glenn said and he let out a sigh, “This was the first time I ever met... _her_.”

Glenn watched himself as he told the interviewer the highlight of his day was seeing Henry Rollins. Of course that was before he heard her. He heard her before he even laid eyes on her.

Marilyn and Glenn watched as he stood and stormed off, finished with the interview and completely irritated. Glenn looked at Marilyn and jerked his head to follow himself. They trailed behind him when suddenly an ear splitting scream cracked through the air like thunder and lightning. Glenn stopped and looked around when his eyes met the North stage as music filled the air. Marilyn and Glenn followed him as his past self followed the sound to the point where he climbed up some scaffolding. His eyes met her for the first time. Glenn looked at himself and then looked at Maria on stage in her poofy dress as she sang and screamed along to the music.

Glenn let out a sigh before he turned to Marilyn, “I never knew a chick could sound like that. Music that heavy...now that was sincere. I believed every word that came out of her mouth,” Glenn smiled as he watched Maria again on the stage, “I’ll never forget what it was like seeing her for the first time. I thought...she was kinda a heavy metal version of you. I knew had to meet her.”

“You do seem smitten,” Marilyn said looking up at Glenn’s past self. A smile played on his lips as he watched the stage, his black eyes twinkling clearly impressed with what he was seeing.

They watched as In This Moment finished their set and Glenn jumped down from the scaffolding. They followed as Glenn made his way around the fence through some security and rounded back behind the stage where she was laughing with one of her bandmates, Chris Howorth. Chris then turned and walked towards the tour bus leaving Maria alone for a moment as she took a swig of water from a water bottle she was holding. Glenn took the opportunity to approach the blonde.

“Hey,” Glenn said walking up to her.

Her eyes met his and a smile of recognition grew across her lips, “Hey yourself.”

“Your set was fucking fantastic,” Glenn stated, “The way you transition from singing to screaming...fucking incredible.”

“Well thank you,” Maria grinned, her cheeks becoming rosy with blush, “That means a lot coming from you.”

Glenn smiled sheepishly back at her. Usually he was confident in himself...actually downright cocky, but for some reason the way she smiled at him affected him in a way he wasn’t used to.

“You liked her from the start,” Marilyn observed, watching Glenn’s past self interact with Maria.

“Oh yeah,” Glenn nodded his head, his voice soft as he watched too, “I knew the second she spoke I just wanted to be around her.”

Glenn’s past self then spoke, “Do you wanna hang out? Maybe walk around and catch some of the other acts?”

Maria grinned, “Sure!”

They walked off together; Maria didn’t even bother to change out of her poofy stage dress that was clearly inspired by Alice in Wonderland now that he saw her up close.

“Three days,” Glenn hummed to himself as he watched his past self disappear into the crowd with Maria.

“Three days?” Marilyn then asked, turning to Glenn.

“We were practically inseparable for those first three days. When we weren’t performing or traveling in our buses we were together. I couldn’t believe a chick as hot as she was could be just as cool.”

Glenn then blinked and looked at his surroundings. They had changed without warning. They were on a tour bus.... her tour bus. He then turned to Marilyn, looking at her curiously, “What? No fun house time travel shit this time?”

“It wasn’t as big of a time jump,” Marilyn giggled as she brought a hand to her lips.

She then turned as footsteps approached. Glenn then grinned a knowing smile as he saw Maria leading him past them to the back lounge of the bus, both of them giggling mischievously before Maria closed a make-shift curtain, giving them as much privacy as possible.

Marilyn then looked at Glenn, grinning suspiciously at him, “And what were you two so happy about?”

“The first time I ever went down on her,” Glenn said with grin, “Fuck, I couldn’t get enough of her. Everything about her...She was like my dream girl. Fuck...” Glenn then sighed, “When did I stop seeing I her like that? At some point I just...I started taking her for granted. God, I’m a fucking idiot.”

Marilyn looped her arm through Glenn’s again, “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Glenny darling.”

“I might’ve lost her,” Glenn said with a sigh, “How could I lose someone like her?”

Suddenly the walls began to spin again, and Glenn’s stomach flopped. He would never be able to get used to that feeling. It was going to be a long night if that kept happening. Glenn then looked and saw they were in his master bedroom. Glenn was lying on his stomach watching Maria as she was playing with a black, silky shawl, tossing it around her shoulders, doing her best Stevie Nicks impression.

“So I was thinking,” Maria said, as she turned to Glenn who was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, watching her intently, “I might want to add a little theater to the In This Moment shows. More costumes and theatrics but...I don’t know how everyone will react to it.”

“I say do it,” Glenn hummed as he watched her, “If anyone could pull it off it’s you.”

“Yeah, but,” Maria said playing with the shawl for a moment before walking up to him and perching on the edge of the bed, “Is it really metal though?”

“You think Alice Cooper gives a shit if his theatrics are metal or not? Do what you think is right and make it your own,” Glenn said, reaching over and resting his hang on her bare thigh, “Now...do that thing again where you sorta tossed the shawl up behind you.”

“What? Like this?” Maria asked as she stood again. She held then ends of the shawl as she tossed it up behind her. The fabric billowed out and Glenn smiled.

“Yeah, like that,” Glenn hummed with a smile, “It’s giving me an idea for a song.”

“Oh really?” Maria then asked, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders again resuming her spot on the bed next to him.

Glenn then sat up and brought his hand to her hair, cradling the back of her head before kissing her lips gently. He then looked at her again, “Move in with me.”

“What?” Maria asked, surprised.

“You heard me,” Glenn stated matter-of-factly, a devilish grin spread across his lips.

“Glenn...I...” Maria stammered, startled as she pulled away from him, processing his words.

“Come on. I fucking hate flying and phone sex is great but not as great as the real thing. I got plenty of space here. I’ll make an office for myself upstairs and...you can pick any room you want to make one for yourself,” Glenn said, looking at her with a look of adoration, “It’ll be great. We’ll have room to work but we’ll be together too. Maria...” Glen lifted her chin with the knuckle of his index finger, “I need my muse with me.”

“My muse,” Glenn echoed his past self with a nod as he watched himself with Maria. He turned to Marilyn, “She was my muse. My song _Under Her Black_ _Wings_ was the song that was inspired by her playing with the shawl. I actually wanted her to be in the video but she said no so I had to get some model to do it...”

“Why’d she say no?” Marilyn asked curiously, watching Glenn.

“Well...I mean, I don’t blame her. She needed her own identity and to make a name for herself without attaching herself to me too closely. My band was already established while hers was on the rise so...it made sense,” Glen explained with a shrug. “Still, the video would’ve been better with her in it.”

“So she went from being your muse to...” Marilyn stated, offering Glenn the opportunity to finish the thought.

“...a distraction...somehow,” Glenn lowered gaze before turning to himself and Maria. He had rolled her over and was continuing to pester her about moving in until she finally relented, giggling up at him, “Don’t fucking lose sight...don’t fucking lose her,” Glenn hissed at himself, but he knew he couldn’t hear himself.

Marilyn walked up to Glenn a final time, and the room went dark, aside from the faint glow of the lamp from the nightstand. The bed was empty. They were back where they started. Glenn looked down at the floor before up at Marilyn. She was gazing at him sympathetically.

“You know...I dreamt about this moment every night for years,” Glenn murmured looking at her, “And now that you’re here I...”

“Wish I was someone else,” Marilyn nodded knowingly, “I understand, Glenny darling, but....I understand Maria too. My life was full of men taking advantage of me and taking me for granted.”

Glenn squeezed his eyes shut at Marilyn’s words, “I’ll make it right. If I get the chance I’ll make it right.”

He opened his eyes, only to see empty space before him. He looked around, but Marilyn was gone...in a blink of an eye she had become a distant memory. Glenn sighed to himself before turning and climbing back into bed. He leaned over and clicked off the lamp light before lying down against the pillow. He breathed out again, “I gotta make it right.”


End file.
